


Princess Kaguya's Everlasting Punishment

by Inksaw114



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Character Analysis, Come Inflation, Deepthroat, Deepthroating, F/M, Forced, Guro, Immortality, Imprisonment, Inflation, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Object Insertion, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Ryona, Strong Thrust, Tentacle Rape, Time Travel, Vaginal Sex, all the way through
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inksaw114/pseuds/Inksaw114
Summary: (Non-Con and Guro Warning) Kaguya Houraisan's sudden ambition to change history has Keine captured and tortured. But Keine hatches a plan to escape, one that involves completely destroying and defiling the princess.





	1. Eternity Vs. History

**Author's Note:**  This is a stand-alone story and has absolutely no connection to the author's other work "Nest of The Phoenix"

* * *

**An Eternity of The Same Pain**

Keine coughed, working hard to breathe the stagnant air. The dungeon had no circulation. Nothing to dampen the putrid smells that wafted through the halls. The air felt heavy, like being at the bottom of a stagnant pond. Faded echoes bounced along the walls, all of them carrying the princess' voice. Every quote and every syllable said during previous visits still drifted through the stagnant air. The teacher tried to block them out, to ignore them, but they always came back to whisper into her ear or breathe onto her skin. Threats and promises alike repeated themselves again and again until they erased all thought. The teacher almost forgot who she was.

But she remembered her captor. The princess who had her taken from her home and imprisoned in this isolation. How she had always hated her. Disliked hearing of her. And an anger welled up within.

Kaguya Houraisan. Lunarian princess of the House of Moon. The one who's special form of magic led to the creation of the fabled Hourai Elixir of Immortality. Branded a criminal for creating such an elixir, she hid from the Lunarian authorities on Earth, with her presence in Japan eventually leading to the death of Fujiwara no Mokou's father. After growing tired of the human world, Kaguya then made her way to the magical land of Gensokyo.

Now, with the schoolteacher captured and imprisoned, Kaguya used her ability of "manipulating eternity" to send her entire castle into a separate pseudo-dimension of time, isolating Entai Castle from the rest of Gensokyo. Time flowed differently in this pocket dimension. While days or weeks passed within the castle, only mere moments passed outside of it. Here in this frozen world, Kaguya would have all the time in the world to do whatever she wanted to her prisoner.

The smug, condescending voices continued to echo along the cell walls. Pain coursed through every inch of the schoolteacher's body. She groaned at her broken limbs. And moaned at her ravaged insides. Her mouth was dry. Throat rough and torn from her own screams. Everything hurt. Absolutely. Everything.

Then the teacher summoned her own magic. Her naked body glowed a subtle green, and then the pain stopped. The snarls and giggles of the princess' earlier visits faded and disappeared. Her broken body did not necessarily "heal", as much as it was restored to how it was before the torture had taken place. A shift through time. Erasing of past events only took took only half of the teacher's power. Her full ability would not only let her erase history, but rewrite it as well. This power was exactly what Kaguya wanted to use on the rest of the world. Kaguya planned on using the teacher's full power in tangent with her own to literally travel through time.

The teacher thought back to the people in Gensokyo. Her best friend, Mokou, would have no way of knowing she was in peril until it was too late. It would be the same for those who protected the balance of Gensokyo. Reimu, Yukari, everyone else who had a stake in keeping the peace wouldn't be able to help her even if they had sensed her peril. As long as she was stuck in this pocket dimension, there would be no hope of rescue.

How long has she been trapped in this world of frozen time? How much longer would she last? Would it even make a difference?

Yet, if she caved in to the princess' demands, everything would be gone. Gensokyo as she knew it would be erased from existence.

The schoolteacher said her name aloud.

"Keine Kamishirasawa"

And the memories of the children she cared for, and of all her friends filled her mind. Gensokyo was a world of magic and monsters. A place where humans and youkai fought on a daily basis. Yet Keine had friends of all races and from all walks of life. There were people who cared for her and who she held close to her heart. She had to keep fighting.

Alone in the dark, Keine spoke to herself over the endless chatter.

"Mokou….You've fought against the princess by yourself for hundreds of years...This is what you've had to deal with all this time? You've endured this pain for so long...Why...why didn't you let me help you?..."

A tear fell down Keine's cheek.

"You..you didn't have to do this by yourself. Just because you're strong doesn't mean you have to be alone."

Then she sighed. Deep breaths echoed through the dungeon, sound lessening as Keine built up her courage. A plan formed in her mind.

"It's okay though. I've seen your history countless times. If you can do it….maybe I can too."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Light beamed in from the ceiling at the end of the hallway. Two figures descended into the stone dungeon, their faces shadowed by the lights above. The trapdoor closed and lanterns built into the walls lit up, revealing Kaguya and Eiren's presence. Kaguya was the only thing illuminated in the dungeon, and to Keine it looked as though she were floating through empty space.

The lights grew brighter until they took on a deathly appearance. A light at the end of the tunnel, with Kaguya's smug face staring back. Behind the princess was Eiren cloaked in shadow. The doctor walked on the ground this time. The clack of her flat heel shoes creating new echoes that pervaded the dungeon.

Both Lunarians drifted closer until their presence lit up every corner of Keine's cell. Black bars at the entrance. Grey stone roof and walls. Cold, hard stone flooring. Everything plain and featureless. Clean, despite how the cell once smelled of blood and defecation.

The doctor spoke a rapid succession of incoherent phrases and syllables. She brought her hands together, before opening them up to let a ball of light rise to the ceiling. The cell became bathed in the steady glow of silver light.

"Artificial moonlight. With this, you'll gain your full hakutaku form, as well as the power to create the history I want."

Both immortals watched as Keine's body changed in the magic-infused light. Teeth sharpened into fangs. A furry green tail grew at the base of her spine, while her bright blue eyes turned blood-red. On Keine's head two massive bull horns pointed upwards, curving inwards like menacing pincers.

Kaguya raised her chin and stared at the youkai in contempt.

"You talked down to me for disrespecting humans. Yet you're just an ugly beast yourself."

Kaguya raised an eyebrow at the teacher's defiant expression.

"This would be so much easier if you just gave up. You know there's nobody here to help you. Become mine. Give yourself to me. Swear your loyalty. Only then will the pain stop. And when my ambitions are fulfilled I will grant you the greatest of pleasure."

Keine tried to close herself off from the sounds. Tried to block out the princess' influence worming its way into her consciousness.

Sensations from their earlier visits surfaced once more. Tortures that left her screaming and bleeding along the cell door. And not just pain either, but shameful pleasure as well. Tortures that involved tying her up in chains and whipping her back while Kaguya shoved objects into the holes of naked body. Hours or even days in which she'd be strapped to some device that tore at her flesh while being injected with strange drugs.

Yet even within the frozen time, after countless hours under duress, Keine still refused to change the world's history. Kaguya's voice carried a subtle tone of impatience.

"To think I've never thought about your power before. The power to rewrite the past as you see fit. How have you not used it as I would have? Everything you've ever wanted could be achieved by using your ability. You could have had so much more… and now look at you. Just some defiled beast."

Kaguya eyed her captive. Then she frowned. Something didn't make sense. Keine was wincing in a pained expression, but there was none of the wide eyed fear and or pleas for mercy that Kaguya was expecting. In fact, there were no signs of the damage dealt to her body from earlier.

To the naked eye, the schoolteacher was as healthy as she's ever been. Though Keine had been starved, she still had the well-endowed thickset body as when they first brought her in. Long legs ending with dainty arched feet. Hourglass curves coupled with the heavy breasts and pink sunken nipples. Her knee-length silver-gree hair was not the sopping, sweat-soaked mess that normally resulted from such prolonged torture. Keine lay on the floor, trembling but still able to lean up and stare back at Kaguya's face. The princess' usual smug expression returned.

Kaguya's body was nearly the opposite of Keine's. The princess had a petite build, slim but with the wide hips and the buxom breasts of a young woman in her late teens. Now kaguya floated above her, clothed in a pink shirt with loose sleeves and white bows going down her middle. A long, dark, burgundy skirt decorated in yellow flowers and bamboo stalks clung to her hips and flowed down her long legs. Kaguya's hair was a solid ink black, with black bangs cut perfectly even above her eyebrows. Her hair were so long that they went past her feet and brushed against the floor above where she floated. Her milky white skin was evidence of a sheltered life indoors.

"Are you ready Keine? Are we going to have fun again or are you ready to swear your loyalty now?"

No response. The schoolteacher remained silent. Defiant. Her head went down. Behind her voluminous hair her lips were pressed tight. Eyes shut.

"Don't be like that. Remember what I'm offering you."

Her words beat into Keine's head. Kaguya floated over to the schoolteacher's bent form, and lifted her chin between two fingers. They stared eye to eye, their Kaguya's breath on the other's face.

"Don't you know how lucky you are? To be this close to me? To look upon me like so many in the Outside World did? I do not allow people to look at me so casually. I am allowing myself to be seen. I'm opening myself to you. This pain you feel? I can make it become pleasure. I can do anything to you. Make you feel something beyond any being has ever known. Stay with me and we can accomplish so much! This is already happening Keine. Accept it. You belong to me now."

Keine gathered as much mucus as she could from her mouth and spat upon the princess' face. Kaguya flinched, letting go of Keine's head and cringing with clawed hands. The schoolteacher smiled, one weak hand still holding herself up.

Kaguya's expression twisted further. It bent into an ugly clash of rage and disgust. Mouth open, eyes narrowed, teeth bared like a snarling beast. The princess wiped the mucus off her face and slapped her hand into Keine's mouth. She then grabbed Keine's chin with the other hand, forcing her mouth open so she could dig her fingers against her tongue.

The princess twisted and prodded her fingers into Keine's throat, rubbing the wiped mucus back into her mouth. Then she tried to close her fist, making Keine writhe and suffocate on Kaguya's right hand. Magic formed from her left hand, cutting into Keine's skin like broken glass. Blood dripped down her neck, though the cut wasn't deep enough to damage her windpipe. The schoolteacher's weak arms went up and grabbed at Kaguya's arm, legs sliding on the floor. Seconds later and Keine fell back on her side, coughing and nearly throwing up what little she could.

It was then Kaguya noticed how all the old wounds from her previous torturing had disappeared without a trace. The peeled skin on her back had disappeared, as though Eiren hadn't whipped her to tears earlier. The stab marks on her arms and legs were gone. The burns from the rods they had used to electrocute her had vanished. No scars to show what happened.

Kaguya's eyebrows raised, before she tilted her head back and laughed in amusement.

"You may be an old hag, but it turns out you're a clever girl after all. You used your manipulation of history to erase everything we've been doing to you up to this point. If I wasn't manipulating eternity right now, Eiren and I wouldn't have been the wiser."

Keine kept silent. Her youkai body healed the wound, but the pain never went away while in Kaguya's direct presence. Even now she had to fight the urge to choke.

Eiren had been watching silently from the corner of the cell. Arms crossed. Her tired eyes observed the other two without any intention of interfering. The doctor spoke with a passive voice.

"It seems as though this has become a battle of wills, princess. Yours versus her's. I can't do anything. The inner workings of time and space are beyond my abilities."

"Oh? Don't tell me the genius doctor of Gensokyo is suddenly at wit's end. Can't you make a drug to counteract her abilities?"

"There's nothing I can do to stop her from erasing the history of me making the drug in the first place."

"I don't believe you Eiren! Haven't you claimed that you could create a medicine that granted immunity to Sugume's reality bending words? I fail to see how a mere youkai could give you more trouble than a Lunarian god."

"That's different."

"How so!?"

The doctor sighed and closed her eyes. Eiren was immortal like Kaguya, and thus shared the same vitality of eternal youth and an ever regenerating body. Despite this she still held the appearance of a tired elder. Shoulders slumped. Grey-white hair a testament to her continuing age. Eiren spoke in an analytical tone, steady but dispassionate.

"Her power over history is affecting all the objects within the castle. Your manipulation of eternity is stopping her from reaching out and affecting anything outside the castle. She can't escape or call for help, but there's nothing I can do to affect her. This duel is entirely between the two of you."

Her gaze met Keine's, and they eyed each other with a look of disgust.

"Doesn't change the fact that your resistance is useless Keine. What do you possibly think is going to happen? Kaguya was right when she said nobody is coming to help you. The only thing to come of delaying the inevitable is more bloodshed. And I would think between the two of us, we have seen enough violence."

These words echoed through the dungeon as well. They mixed in with Kaguya's, becoming coded messages that played over and over across Keine's ears. The schoolteacher winced, but summoned enough magic to make up a coherent reply.

"If you're bothered by the violence between Kaguya and Mokou then you could have stepped in and put a stop to it long ago. Don't act like the innocent bystander when you're just as much to blame as everything else that happened. You're just as hypocritical as your princess."

Eiren stepped forward from the wall. She still had her arms crossed, head down, but now her eyes were furrowed.

"Don't lecture me about what I can and cannot do. And do not try to insult me for honoring my princess. If her wish is to have her enemy destroyed, then I'll fulfill that wish as many times as it takes. In fact, if it weren't for you, then we could have captured Mokou and made her a permanent slave long ago. You're the one who's been in our way all this time."

Keine had both arms holding her up off the floor. She arched her back, glaring hard at the doctor from behind the fringe of her silver hair.

"Eiren. I respect what you do for the Village. I respect the fact that you know where your loyalties lie. I had hoped that you respected my loyalties as well."

Kaguya chimed in now, eager to make herself head of the situation once more.

"Those loyalties are exactly why you should join us Eiren! If you help me, then we can create a world that's better for everyone! If you're worried about Mokou, then that's exactly what we'll change. Together, we can make it so that she's happy. If you change my past, then you can change her's too. If you help me, then between the three of us nobody will have ever known about us changing history."

Keine hung her head to the floor, tired eyes closing.

"If I change your past, then Mokou's past will change as well. And I will have never met her."

The princess smiled again. Dark eyes flashed in a subtle celebration of victory. A hunter who's trap had just sprung.

"All the more reason to serve me. Do you underestimate my power? For us the instant that we call "now", and the memories of our time will be carried through the aether. The eternity of 'us' will continue to exist even as we travel through time. We won't be 'rewinding' ourselves through time. Instead, we'll travel to that location of it, our sense of selves still intact. But we can only do that if you join me."

Kaguya lay a gentle hand on Keine's cheek again. Her fingers ran through her hair, caressing her neck like a lover.

"Mokou will be there in the past. I will find her, and I will make her mine just as you will be mine. I will love her just as you have loved her. And as I change the world according to my whims, we will share in our love in celebration."

The words layered themselves the instant they entered Keine's head. Her promises droned on again and again like some hypnotizing aura. Behind her words was the promise of being allowed to leave the dungeon, to finally be free as long as she stayed by Kaguya's side.

"Don't you want to leave this place? Don't you want to stop this never ending battle? Admit your fealty to me. If you don't then you will only feel more pain."

If Keine did so, she knew she would lose herself. All it takes is an instant for Kaguya's influence to take hold. If Keine swore loyalty now, the princess would stretch that instant into infinity, forcing Keine's own words to shift her very soul. She'd experience her own resignation over and over until she ended up convincing herself of it's truth. No. That couldn't happen. It was now, when Kaguya was at her most confident, that the schoolteacher had to challenge her own mind against her's.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Battles between individuals with abstract powers were always different from those with physical based abilities. People with physical or even spiritual based abilities, like Mokou's flame, fought while still keeping the laws of nature in mind. Fire would remain fire. Water would still be water. Their willpower could increase the range and intensity of such magic, but nothing changed how it interacted with matter. Their magics were simple in comparison to the abstact and undefined abilities like Keine's "power over history" and the princess' "manipulation of eternity."

A duel between abstract abilities was a battle of creativity, both opponents always trying to bend reality to gain an advantage over the other. Willpower had to be used in a different way. The first one to have doubts, or acknowledge their own defeat will inevitably lack the creativity to adapt to the enemy's manipulated reality. Kaguya needed to make Keine believe, even for a moment, that her situation was hopeless.

On the other hand, Keine needed to make Kaguya lose her composure. Break her concentration so that at least for a single moment, Keine can call out for help through the passages of time.

Essentially, the first one to mentally acknowledge defeat, would be the loser.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Keine spoke with more energy than at any point during her imprisonment. Anger and desperation fueled her words, giving her voice a stinging quality. Behind her outbursts was the knowledge that this would be her last and only rebellion. If she failed to use her magic at the exact moment Kaguya lost control, then it would all be over.

"Liar. I know your history. You're just a brat who makes promises you without any intention of keeping them."

The princess blinked in surprise, before recovering and keeping her smug, condescending tone.

"Oh? And what pray tell in my history would make you think that?"

"Mokou's father, and how your impossible requests were just a lame excuse to avoid getting marriage. How you were too much of a coward to keep your word."

Kaguya's smile disappeared. A ball of purple energy smashed into the schoolteacher's head.

Even though the battle was being fought entirely on the intellectual level, that still didn't deter Kaguya from that satisfaction of beating her physically. Besides, what better way of breaking someone's will than assaulting both their mind and body?

Keine groaned and turned away, clutching the shredded skin at the left side of her face. A moment later, and the youkai's body started healing the wound. Through the pain, she hid her own satisfaction. Her plan was working, and with Kaguya putting more concentration on physical magic, her control over the dimensional magic would weaken. If Kaguya had decided on splitting the jobs, ordering Eiren to be the one to administer physical pain, then all would be lost. But this new ambitious, unhinged Kaguya wasn't thinking on a strategic level.

The princess kept speaking, still trying to keep that smug, pompous tone of voice.

"You are so beautiful Keine. And powerful. You could be so much more. What you're doing here in Gensokyo is such a waste of potential."

"Kind of like the only thing you are is a waste of time?"

Another explosion of magic sent Keine flying across the cell. Her back cracked against the stone wall, blood splurting from her mouth. The teacher's mind blanked as the sensations of her injuries continued, even the cuts into her face flaring without end. Every ounce of pain became everlasting in Kaguya's presence. The school teacher hid her smile. Kaguya was losing her composure. Death glare focused on Keine, eyes wide, eyebrows furrowed, lips frowning and pressed tight in growing resentment.

The forced smile on Kaguya's face widened.

"I do admit that you're lasting much longer than I expected. Youkai or not, you're pretty tough for a schoolteacher. But you know that doesn't mean anything to me. You're just another plaything. It will be just like with Mokou. For all your resentment, you're just another toy that I can break over and over again."

"All that tells me is how much you like to be useless and unproductive. Sentiments like that are exactly why you'll never accomplish anything."

A ball of magic burst across Keine's face. Blood dripped on the floor in soft taps.

"I am trying to acomplish something greater than anything that has ever been done. I am trying to change the world!"

"You're just being lazy and greedy, just like how you were at the Lunar Capital.

Kaguya's eyes furrowed. The corners of her mouth twisted. A smile was forced against her grith teeth.

"Just how far back have you looked into my history?."

Keine laughed.

"You think I've been sitting here doing nothing? You think that after centuries of sifting through Mokou's memories, devouring her history, that I haven't developed a tolerance to pain myself? Face it, Kaguya. The only person wasting everyone's time here is you."

"No, that's you! I'm the one manipulating eternity! You will stay here, trapped forever until you cooperate with me!"

Another ball of magic shattered against the top of Keine's head. Sparks flew acrosss the floor, mixed in with the blood from her head. Keine lay prone now. Dizzy, disoriented, in shock. A strange mix of both pain and numbness, enough of both that there was the legitimate fear that death was close upon her. In reflexive panic, she closed her eyes erased the injury. Yet that very moment of fear was stretched through time, making Keine's shake against some unexplainable form of pressure.

"There it is. That ability of yours. The ability to change history. How do you not understand what I'm trying to do? If we work together, then we can change the world as we see fit."

"..…Bullshit. You just don't want to be held accountable for your own actions. You're just tired of being laughed at here in Gensokyo for being a shut-in hikkomori. You only goal is go back in time to the Outside World just so you can feel superior to people again.

"Think about it Keine. The ability to transport ourselves through time. If I could go back to my past in the Outside world, then I could have been Empress!"

"Empress of the Earthlings you look down on. But you know, for all the power you gain on Earth, you'll never be a match for the Watastsuki sisters."

Another burst of magic cut into Keine's side. She yelled out in pain, clutching at the torn skin and muscle. When she looked down and saw the white of exposed bone, again she devoured the history, bringing it back to how it was.

The princess bit her lip, staring hard at the healing process.

"Do not mention their name"

"Face it Kaguya. The only reason you agreed to the Hourai Elixir is because that was the only thing you were useful for. You were nothing but a lazy brat who complained about being in other people's shadow. People on earth talked about how beautiful you were, but you're nothing but a cold, scared little girl with nothing going for her. Someone living in the shadow of moon. A literal personification of the Lunar Capital's darkside. You were in the Watasuki sister's shadow then, and you still are now."

What came next wasn't an explosion. Instead it was a grind. A ball of magic that started on her chest and slowly cut into the skin, spraying wet chunks of flesh. Keine kept speaking, ignoring the pain.

"During the Imperishable Night incident, you were defeated by a bunch of earthlings. Yet when those same Earthlings tried to invade the moon, they were beaten without effort by the Watatsuki Sisters. So what exactly does that say about you? Those two girls are now the monarchs of the Lunarians. What about you? What have you been doing in the one thousand years of staying here on earth? What have you accomplished? Nothing but tormenting my friend. You're as useless now as you are then."

"Stop calling me useless! Shut your damn mouth Keine!"

"After getting your ass kicked by Remilia, I'm surprised they didn't give you any tips on how to be charismatic. Because right now you're boring me so much that I should erase my own existence just so I don't have to deal with you anymore!"

The princess thrust her face close to Keine's and started screaming obscenities.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Within Time**

There in the briefest of moments, Kaguya let her guard down. Keine brought her consciousness across the passages of time, pleading to the mythical beings in both Gensokyo and the outside world. Her ethereal voice called out to any god or noble being willing to help her.

To understand Keine's plea, they would have to be so powerful as to not be affected by both Keine's changing history and Kaguya's stretching of eternity. They would have to exist separate from the very concept of time itself. Neither Gensokyo nor the Outside World had a god that fit that description. All others who heard her cry either did not care or were still subject to the normal perception of time. Nobody spoke back to Keine through the barriers of magic.

No god or noble being answered Keine's message. But something else did.

Something both new and ancient at the same time. It did have a "birth" or "creation" yet Keine could identify it coming from some lost desert civilization. It was a monstrous, formless thing that stared back at her with two blank, unblinking red eyes. It's very presence filled the astral plane. There was no sympathy emanating from that strange thing staring back. Just anger. A fury the likes of which Keine had never thought to exist before.

"N-no… It's not me. It's Kaguya… She's the one who….-

When it got closer, Keine's soul screamed in sheer terror. Her astral form fled, pulling back in complete rejection of the monster before her. The next moment she found herself back in Eintei Castle, arguing with the princess. A chill ran through her spine, before blinked and realized that Kaguya was yelling directly into her face.

The teacher still shook from her out of body experience. Doubt crept into her mind, questioning if following Kaguya was really so bad when compared to facing that strange being within the passages of time. Then she heard the princess' smug voice and immediately thought that yes. It would be worth it. For her to defeat Kaguya she would have to endure pain beyond imagination. Regardless of how Keine changed the past, the Kaguya of here and now would continue to exist. If that monster was the only way to destroy Kaguya, then so be it. No matter how much pain she'd have to endure, this horrible cycle of torture needed to end.

XXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Kaguya was still yelling, pointing a finger at Keine's face as though prosecuting in front of a judge.

"You think I'm the monster here? You think I'M the only one who enjoys tormenting people? Don't pretend you're so innocent. Nevermind Mokou setting my loyal soldiers on fire. Nevermind her torturing me if she wins our battles-"

"You're the one who tortures her. You're the one with the ability to manipulate time. What she does pales in comparison to your sadism." Keine croaked.

Kaguya ignored her and continued with her own rant.

"What about you!? You're the one who enjoys devouring Mokou's memories. I bet you find her painful memories to be even more delicious than her pleasurable ones. If that weren't the case, you would have changed this situation a long time ago! You're as much of a sadist as I am!"

"That's not true."

"Yes it is! If you hate us fighting, why haven't you done anything about it? This power to change history. This power to create your own. What have YOU accomplished exactly? What have YOU done in the centuries of staying in this forest!?"

"I teach children."

"Please. I bet you rape them, like the filthy beast that you are."

"How...DARE YOU!"

"I'm right aren't I? A youkai who disguises herself as a human so people can trust you. You take advantage of those little boys and you wipe their memories so nobody knows what happened. But I've seen you. Your power over history cannot go against my eternity! Your powers have no affect on me! No matter what history you write, I'll always exist in the moment! You say you teach children, but the only thing you see them as is pieces of meat to whet your appetite! I bet there isn't a single person in the Human Village you haven't slept with! Your pedophilia must span entire generations! You're the one living a lie. Beneath that facade of a caring teacher, you're really nothing but a sick, monster slut!"

Keine blinked, trying to come up with a counter.

"At least I'm not an incompetent neet."

A pink ball of magic formed above Kaguya's head, before it slammed itself into Keine's knee. She screamed as the bone cracked and bent in the wrong direction. Rather than using her magic to erase that event, Keine let her youkai body naturally heal itself.

They stared at each other, waiting to see what the other would say next. During that time, Keine realized the only way to escape was to suffer through immense pain. Pain that was experienced by nobody else except Mokou. She needed Kaguya to be angry. Break her down until she lost control over the dimensional barriers that separate Eintei Castle from the rest of world.

Keine was already halfway there. She only needed that extra push to send Kaguya over the edge.

The princess spoke slowly, one hand pressing against her chest as while she enunciated every word.

"I'm a neet no longer. I'm now the one in Gensokyo with grandest of ambitions. And I'm not going to let some filthy mongrel dog like you get in the way of that."

"Little girl. Let me paraphrase what I say to my students who complain and whine and moan about their lot in life… Grow the fuck up. Instead of moaning about wanting to change the past, why not focus on the future? Work hard using what you have, and make something better out of it."

Both Eiren and Kaguya blinked. Their eyes wavered, staring off into some space unseen. Kaguya's lips tightened, before her head bowed into an angry scowl. Eiren sighed quietly and shook her head.

"No. I told you I'm going back to the past. I'm going to become Empress!"

The school teacher scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. Who was the failure who didn't teach you any goddamn manners? Wasn't Eiren a teacher herself at some point? HAH! I can see where the incompetence comes from."

Keine turned to the doctor now, grinning wide and and raising her eyebrows in mock challenge.

"Eiren. Isn't it shameful how much you got beat down during the Imperishable Night incident? Your job was to protect your princess, but you let literally every team blow right past you. Hahaha! ? When the Earthlings of Gensokyo tried to invade the Lunar Capital, they were all defeated without difficulty. So what does that say about you two? HAHAHA! It's true what they say about the student being a reflection of their teacher!...… In fact! Eiren! You used to be the Watatsuki sister's teacher, weren't you? They even used to be your prized pupils. And now look at you, stuck with this spoiled brat of a girl. Eiren. Oooh Eiren. Those girls didn't need you after all. You're an incompetent fighter and an even worse teacher! I would feel sorry for you if I weren't so satisfied knowing just how much better I am than you."

Before Eiren could respond, Kaguya stepped in and yelled at Keine with both fists clenched.

"Enough! I said for you to be quiet. You're nothing but a slut bitch! If you don't shut your mouth, then you world crumble into nothing more than pain and the sounds of your own screams!"

The princess spoke soft, head lowered, ready to unleash more bolts of magic. Keine smile widened. She made it obvious. Showed it off for Kaguya to see as plain as day.

"Keine. You bitch. You slut. I'll say this again. If we work together we can change things for the better. We can have whatever we want using this power. If I go back to my time in the Outside World I can become Empress. You and Eiren will be by my side, and after conquering Japan we'll take over the rest of the Outside World!"

The schoolteacher's smile never faded. It curled to one side, forming an obnoxious smirk. Her next words were going to be Kaguya's breaking point.

"Do you know what I'm going to do when I leave this place? I'm going to tell Mokou about how you lied to her father."

"...What... did you say?"

"During your time in the Outside World, when all those men fell in love with you, you gave five impossible requests to five suitors. Each suitor was to obtain a legendary item, and the first one to complete their task would receive your hand in marriage.

"Yes. And they all brought me fakes."

"Liar. One of them was real. One of them actually put in the work and effort to obtain a genuine sacred treasure. Do you remember which one it was? The one brought to you by a man named Fujito Fujiwara."

Kaguya said nothing. Her eyes were starting to go blank, mind fighting to shut out the teacher's words.

"It was the Jeweled Branch of Hourai. All the humans believed that divine beings would give such an item to humans as a sign of peace, or a mark of destiny. In reality, Lunarians viewed the branch simply as a tool to measure impurity. When someone grabbed hold of it, the fruits on the branch will shine brighter based on how impure that person is."

"I know this! Why are you telling me this!?"

"Because when Mokou's father presented the branch to you, the jewels weren't shining. You used that to claim it was just a fake! You were a coward! You even refused to touch the branch of hourai yourself! Why was that!? Were you afraid of finding out just how impure you've become? Or were you just too much of a coward to go through with your own promise? Kaguya! You went back on your word! You're honor is less than nothing! You killed an innocent man based on a lie!"

"NO! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S LYING! The chances of him getting a genuine branch of Hourai are so slim as to be impossible!"

"What if I told you that he did his research? How he visited the same Bamboo Forest where you were found after landing on Earth? What if in that forest, by some miracle of a chance, he found other Lunarians who were searching for you? And they gave him a jeweled branch of hourai without even realizing that it was exactly what he needed."

"You're lying. You're making all of this up. None of it is true!

"I know what's truth and what isn't. I can perceive all history across time. So who exactly do you think Mokou will believe if I tell her this story? You or me?"

"Keine. I'm warning you. Shut. Up."

"You can call your relationship with Mokou a love-hate rivalry. You can call it 'being tsundere'. You can call those fights you have every night "lover's quarrels". Call it whatever you want, but what you can't deny is the possibility that your entire garbage relationship with Mokou was built on a lie! A lie that brought shame to her entire family and led to her father's death! You say you can be empress, but that's impossible for someone like you. You take so much pride in how pure you are, but its so easy to see the sins crawling on your back! You were lazy and greedy in the Lunar Capital. You were a coward in the Outside World. And now you're being lazy, greedy coward here in Gensokyo. You're less than garbage! Nothing but a waste of time and space!

"Shut your damn mouth already!"

"If I was wrong, then you'd be working hard to change the future like a normal fucking person! The fact you just want two rewind time just shows unbearably arrogant you are! Why don't you make yourself useful for once. Fuck your purity. Fuck this haughty attitude. Why don't you hurry up and do what all princesses are meant to do and GET FUCKED!?"

"SHUUT UUUUUP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Kaguya went into a wild rage. Energy flowed through her body, a swirl that shifted between every color in the spectrum. Five items appeared from the aether, floating around Kaguya as though moons around a planet. They were the images of the sacred treasures, the same five impossible requests she made of her suitors.

A second later and Keine's limbs blasted off her body one by one. Blood sprayed against the walls and stained the lanterns white light that lit up the room took on a crimson hue. On the ground, the schoolteacher had been reduced to a head and a torso.

"I'm going to flay you alive again and again until the pain is the only thing you remember. I will show you an eternity of hell. And don't think this changes anything. I don't need your body to work. Just your powers. If I have to turn you into a head in a jar I'll gladly make it happen. Eiren! Heal her! Let's see how long she lasts. The time for patience is over. We're not leaving this cell until we have her begging for mercy!"

Eiren strode over to the motionless torso. The blood continued splurting from the torn sockets of her missing limbs. Once again Keine's mind blanked. Shocked. Too much in pain to even form words. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air, and her eyes winced in insurmountable pain. Then she blinked, and regained her composure as Eiren bent down over her body.

The schoolteacher and Kaguya blinked. Next thing they knew Keine was back to her previous naked form, still healthy and undamaged. She was standing, looking at them with a smile on her face.

"You can cure diseases and heal wounds. But I can make it so that the wounds never happened. How about that? Not only am I a better teacher, I'm even a better medic than you!

Eiren summoned a magical arrow into her hand. She didn't bother summoning the bow that accompanied it. With one swift motion, she slashed the arrow tip diagonally across Keine's face.

Before the schoolteacher could heal it, Kaguya added an extra layer of magic into her eternity. The constant instants of pain continued to wash over Keine.

In that world, where time had no meaning, all the pain Keine experienced lasted forever.

They didn't merely hurt her either. They went back to their old torture methods from before, molesting her even while her arms and legs were twisted out of their sockets. Eiren would staba n arrow into her hands, while Kaguya kick into Keine's groin and stomach. They took turns firing on her, grinding magic against her skin and stabbing into her newly healed chest and limbs. Even through all that Kaguya shamed her, defiled her body by shoving her hands into Keine's mouth or her ass and pussy.

They slammed her against the walls and ground. Beat her mercilessly until there wasn't a single part of her body that hasn't bled or been torn away. When the she fell, the princess would kick her while she's down, stomping and grinding against the fresh wounds before Eiren could heal it back to normal. The two immortals wouldn't stop. They only grew angrier as time grew, the princess smiling in sadistic fury as more and more blood and viscera stained the cell floor.

Though Keine was reduced to a pathetic, quivering husk, anger washed over her spirit once more. An unbridled rage. A fury that threatened to destroy her from the inside out. She wanted Kaguya to experience pain then. Retribution for the eternity spent imprisoned in this castle. She no longer cared what would happen to herself. She'd do anything, as long as Kaguya felt agony too.

Keine finally understood what it was like to desire revenge. Finally understood what it means to hold a grudge. She whispered under her breath.

"Mokou. So this is what its like. I get it now…. This is why you do what you do."

While the princess focused entirely on Keine, she did not percieve her own barrier fading. Did not realize the castle began returning to normal time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Rider of A Thousand Horses**

In those small, unknown instants, Keine sent her astral form across time. There was no need to call out to the beings in the past. What she was looking for was already there.

"You've been watching me this whole time. Haven't you?"

It nodded. Those blank eyes shook at a height more than three times her own. It towered over her like some dreadful monolith. Words like 'stinging' and 'foreign' and 'manlike' settled at the tip of her astral tongue. Electricity sparked out from the edges of the monster's eyes, but the light revealed nothing. Keine stared back trying to get a look at its face. But there was nothing there. As if the beast simply had no face.

There were no lines of history attached to the monster. The only thing she could gleam from its past that it had once come from the lost sands of ancient Persia.

"Her name is Kaguya Houraisan. An immortal whose been tormenting me and my friend for centuries. Now she wants to travel through time. She is the one I called on you to defeat."

It spoke without a mouth. A voice that rattled her spirit. Every part of her started screaming, begging her to get away. To flee. To run. There was no physical plane, yet Keine could still feel the world rumble around her. At first it seemed to be a concoction of words and syllables without meaning. Then her power as a hakutaku deciphered its speech.

".llew sa ytliug era uoY"

"I know. But I'll pay the price if it means she is punished as well."

_".eciffus lliw enola ehS .dnatsrednu I .raelc era snoitnetni ruoY"_

Her spirit wavered. Yet, an aching curiosity filled her soul.

"What… are you?"

_".gnitiaw eb lliw I .sesroh dnasuoht a fo redir ehT .emit fo naidrauG"_

The schoolteacher smiled. Her favourite subject had always been history. Now she found something that wasn't bound by its laws. How the children would react to this particular story? At the same time, this story was too dark and violent for young, innocent ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**A Momentary Break**

The schoolteacher looked forward with a thousand-yard-stare. Her back slumped against the cell wall. Everything about her betraying a sentiment of hopelessness.

It was the expression that Kaguya had been looking for. Had been waiting for since the moment Keine was imprisoned in the castle. With her work completed, Kaguya and Eiren stood up and had to take several moments to catch their breath. Immortal as they were, Keine turned out to be a particularly tough individual to break. With every instant stretched out, spanning across an unseen time, and with Eiren healing her repeatedly without break, both immortals worked themselves to exhaustion.

"Huff… Huff… Damnit! If I knew this is what it took I would have just done this from the start! Damn you, Keine! Even after becoming my slave you're still making me look like a fucking fool!"

An open handed slap to Keine's newly formed face made her wince, but she didn't protest otherwise.

"Really are just like Mokou.…. So. Are you going to do as I say now?"

Keine nodded.

"Good. Remember, if you try anything we're just going to torture you again. Eiren let's get this started."

Eiren spoke from behind.

"My lady. I'm ready to cast the spell."

"Good. Let's begin. Keine, focus on the history of my past. Bring back the moment when I first recieved a castle from my Earthling parents."

Eiren frowned. A subtle, hidden scowl.

"Princess. I though the plan was to go back to our time in the Lunar Capital. Return to before I made the Hourai Elixir."

"What? Why would I do that? You man to tell me you haven't enjoyed being immortal? Being impervious to death? You just assumed I wanted to go back to my old life?"

"Y-…yes…"

"Then you are a fool. You happily agreed to working with me to create the Hourai Elixir of Immortality. Are you regretting it now after all this time? Is this a betrayal, Eiren?"

"No My princess!… I would never… it's just…just that I've missed my home…the people I knew…from back then…"

"Eiren. Do you remember your promise you made to me? How you needed to atone for all the pain you caused me? How every misfortune that fell on me was essentially your fault? You're the one who made the elixir. Remember that you were the one who swore loyalty to me first and foremost."

"Yes…But that's exactly why…I want to go back.."

Eiren was visibly shaking now. Movements slow on the machine. The magic that emanated from her hands started to flicker and shake.

"After all this time…stuck here on this planet…"

The princess rolled her eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself Eiren. Having a breakdown isn't befitting someone like you. Especially now that we're so close. Please continue the spell."

"….Yes my lady."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Keine's body took on a subtle green glow. A new history took shape within the passages of time, one where Kaguya became empress of all humanity. The princess' magic buffed the spell, allowing Keine to continue using her ability without end. Finally Eiren cast her own magic, bringing the new eternal history into the tangible world.

A portal formed on the cell wall. A black circle with a green blue stripe spinning along its rim. Within the circle was the subtle silhouette of a castle interior. Ornate jewelry and grand architecture surrounding an enormous throne.

Kaguya smiled and turned to Eiren.

"Finally. I'm going to be where I belong."

Eiren didn't meet Kaguya's gaze. Didn't have the look of triumph and relief the princess expected. Instead Eiren looked directly into the portal. Her skin turned pale. Eyes widened. Mouth in a frozen gasp of shock.

The princess turned around and found herself face to face with a shapeless, formless thing. Blank eyes staring at her with an aura of pure malice.

Faster than an instant. Before any of them could even process what was happening, the room flooded with an ocean of black tentacles. Each one was rough like sandpaper and thicker than their arms. The tentacles ensnared them, curling around their bodies and limbs before pulling them into the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Prisoners in Time**

They found themselves in what appeared to be an upside down dome. A circular room that rose to a flat ceiling above. A floor that tilted downward, slanting everything to the hole at its center. Strange, cyclopean shapes that none of them could fully process in their minds wer sculpted into the granite walls.

Kaguya stared at the center of the floor. More tentacles burst forth. A fountain of writhing black flesh. Yellow veins pulsating a golden light, growing brighter as the tentacles themselves throbbed and growing bigger with each beat. They covered everything, feeling across the floor and climbing the walls. Soon the three women found themselves surrounded by squirming flesh wherever they looked. A prison of indistinct, groping limbs.

"Keine! Eiren! Where are we!? Bring me back! Open another portal this instant!"

Her words became lost in the endless shuffle of writhing skin rubbing against the stone. And with every moment, her barrier weakened. She turned in the air, trying to find the others.

"Eiren! Get me out!"

She found Eiren several feet away. The doctor's eyes rolled back. Her body twitched as smaller, miniscule tentacles worked their way into her ears and nose. Even then the doctor kept tring to focus forward, arms and legs glowing as multi-colored arrows appeared before her.

More explosions as Eiren and Kaguya fired upon the growing mass. Bolts of magic burst into sparks of purple, pink, and green. Once again it did nothing. Tentacles of all sizes dragged them under. A merciless ocean rip tide that coiled around the body and whipped at their skin. The scent of salt and ancient bone filled their nostrils. Golden light blinded their eyes.

Still protected within her magic barrierr, Kaguya floated herself up to the surface. Eiren still struggled, arm and legs fighting against the slick muscle.

"Princess Kaguya!" Eiren screamed. The doctor reached out with one hand, other hand pulling against the tentacles as if trying to swim through the mess of limbs. Then they dragged her under the current, her one visible hand clenching and shaking in response whatever was happening to her body beneath the surface. The tide swelled, and Eiren was lost. Now a strange liquid splashed up against the walls. A thick and creamy substance that made the salty smell even stronger.

The princess remained on the surface. Her magic ball keeping her afloat and above the flood. She swirled her head, looking around to find the youkai schoolteacher.

"Keine! You treacherous bitch! This is your doing!" Her yell rose above the din of rubbing flesh.

A pair of bull horns rose above the writhing tentacles. Then a face with green hair and red eyes. Keine stood up. Her bare feet stood weightless on the sea of sinew. Green furred tail swinging left to right in graceful arcs. Tentacles wrapped around her body. They stuck between her thighs, sliding down her legs, rising to squeeze themselves between her voluptuous breasts. Smaller ones wiggled between her toes and fingers, and she moved her fingers as if caressing them in return. The youkai's body relaxed. Soft. Not resisting to the molestation at all.

"Keine! You wretch! This is all your doing, isn't it!?" Said the princess.

"Oh no princess. I'm not the one in control here. None of these are mine. I'm in the same situation as you are. I'm simply letting them do as they please with me, because I know it's pointless to resist. Struggling will only make them want you more."

That remark confused the princess.

"You… You damned yourself to get back at me?"

The schoolteacher's eyes lit up. Her lips parted into a wide grin. Kaguya had never before paid attention to just how monstrous Keine's appearance was in her hakutaku form. Devilish horns that rose above her head, the tips curled inward ready to catch and gore her prey. There were also her eyes. So different from the vibrant blue of her human form. These eyes were not the fiery crimson of Mokou's eyes. The red in Keine's eyes was the color of drying blood. Her voice echoed across the chamber, like a mother scolding a child.

"Damned myself? I don't know what your talking about."

Keine's skin became translucent. The wall behind her became visible in the golden light. The princess watched, blinking in confusion.

"What?"

"In fact, Princess Kaguya, I did none of this. You must have gotten here on your own."

More cracks appeared on Kaguya's magical barrier. The spherical walls imploding under the constant rising pressure.

"What are you talking about, Keine!? You brought me here! You knew this was going to happen!"

"Nope. As far as I know, I'm still at home. You never kidnapped me or anything like that. Quit making up strange stories. I know you're a hikkomori, but you shouldn't speak lies."

Keine was almost gone now. The tentacles that wrapped themselves around her limbs detached and joined the others below. Now the schoolteacher simply stood naked, grinning wide. The princess' jaw dropped. Eyes furrowed as though trying to get a better look at Keine's fading form.

"You…You're rewriting history even now? You fool! If you escape then we'll be leaving with you! I'll correct my method and start over!"

The schoolteacher giggled. A soft, bemused sound like a polite person would do after hearing a bad joke. Kaguya looked down at herself. Everything was still there. Immaculate clean clothes. Body still keeping opacity.

A shaky scream sounded out from behind the princess. Kaguya turned to see Eiren rise back to the surface. The doctor was also smiling, eyes roleld back and tongue out in pure ecstasy. What remained of her shredded clothes still clung to her body. Eiren's belly had swollen up. The skin of her stomach stretched, imprinted with the moving limbs of things growing inside her.

Kaguya whimpered and covered her mouth as Eiren opened her legs, knees straight, toes curled, giving a full view of the small, smooth reddish tentacles that squirmed from inside her pussy. They crawled out and leapt to join the others, barreling through the air as if squeaking in excitement. It looked as though the doctor were giving birth.

"AAAAAH" Eiren screamed. "YES! YES! It's so good. Give it to me! Again! Again again agaaiiinin!~"

Eiren's body began to fade. Her body losing opacity even as juices squired out from her pussy along with the strange animals leaping from it.

"Eiren! Stop!" Kaguya didn't bark out an order anymore. Now her voice shook and whimpered, mind trying to piece together everything around her. Keine and Eiren were fading, shifting through time. Yet she remained.

The princess started to panic. She turned back to Keine, now just a blurry patch at the other side of the room.

"Keine.. This impossible.. But how?...If you were never kidnapped then I should be returning with you! I should be fading as well!"

"Oh? Weren't you paying attention? Didn't you say yourself that my power over history doesn't affect you? How the 'instance' of you in the here and now will always remain? You're here now, and you'll always be here, for all this is in an instant stretched out for eternity."

The blurry patch in the room giggled. A dainty, meek laugh like the ringing of a dinner bell."

"Stretched out. Just like how you'll be."

Kaguya was shaking. Eyelids twitching. She couldn't think of a way out. Couldn't figure some way to attack Keine or defend against the beings trying to break through her barrier.

"No. This isn't happening… This is isn't possible."

The schoolteacher's giggling continued. By now the blurred patch that was Keine had disappeared too. A disembodied voice rang out through the aether.

"Let this be a lesson for you Kaguya. Something you can stew on for all of time. The lesson is this: Don't fuck with Keine Kamishirasawa."

Keine was gone. Eiren was gone. And Princess Kaguya Houraisan looked up and raised her hands in complete rejection of what was going on. Keine had defeated her in this duel of mental magic. No. It wasn't just a defeat. With Mokou there were wins and losses. Victories and defeats. This was something else. This was a decimation. A pillaging. A complete and utter humiliation.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Kaguya yelled out in pure disgust. She stared in horror at the bumpy appendages slaming against her sphere. Every strike made the shield crack a little more. Soon the rays of yellow light shined through against as if casting her in a golden spotlight. She raised her hands and focused her magic, strengthening the barrier even as its surface became a tangled web of shattering glass.

At the center of the floor, where more tentacles continued to flood the room, emerged a head with not face.

No face, save for the blank, glowing yellow eyes. it shined an effigent gold, illuminating the horns twisting into a figure eight at the sides of its head. The thing's shoulders emerged. Then it reached a massive hand out to wrap Kaguya's barrier around its fingers.

This new beast was so massive that it held Kaguya's magic barrier at the palm of its hand. As if it were nothing more than an trinket. A cheap hourglass to stare into.

"Eiren...Keine….W-what is this!?"

And it spoke in a voice like grinding titanic plates. The sound of an earthquake splitting the earth.

_".won enim era uoY"_

Its rough hands squeezed against the magic ball. The tangled web of cracks thickened until it covered every bit of the sphere. A moment of silence. Then a growl from the behemoth, before the barrier dissolved into scintillate grains of sand.

Kaguya screamed. She closed her eyes and let out a shrill, ear piercing howl. The sound of her voice muffled and gagged as an oversized tentacle shot into her mouth and struck against the back of her throat. It was large enough to stretch out her jaw as far it could. Her head turned left and right trying to escape, but only made it jerk into her cheeks and rub against her tongue. She tried to pull on the limb with her hands, but her hands merely slid back and forth along the moistening shaft. The princess winced in pain, her repeated gags became louder and more extreme as she tried to breathe.

Her eyes opened to find the thing staring closely at her with two blank, unblinking yellow eyes. The behemoth had no face. Yet, an unmistakable aura of contempt emanated from the beast before her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**To Be Continued**

The next chapter will be uploaded VERY soon. Thank you all for waiting!

 **WARNING:**  The following chapter will have both non-con and some heavy guro in it. If you are squeamish to such elements in fiction then please leave and just consider this the end of the story.

**Author's Commentary:**

If this story ended up being confusing, random, or too weird too understand, please let me know. I would like any opportunity to improve it as best I can.

I had the same experience writing this piece as I did with my "Biggity Bombshell" story, where I wanted to write a short one-shot but I overdid it and spent so much longer than originally planned.

The Dahaka in this story is meant to be the monster in the game "Prince of Persia: Warrior Within". I didn't name it at first because I tried to make him seem mysterious and otherworldly, though thinking back on it it might be strange considering the kind of place Gensokyo is. I do know I made him much stronger than in his original game. Since this is supposed to be a hentai fic, he'll play the role of a typical hentai monster for this story.

**Author's Note On The Next Chapter: (Major Spoilers Ahead)**

I personally despise guro and snuff, but I didn't want to pull my punches when writing this. Inspiration for this work came out of me questioning why Mokou gets raped so much in doujins. Since she's my favourite character in the series, it irked me how much hentai artists played favoritism with different characters and different fetishes. Why is Mokou hated among hentai artists? I imagine people who like Reisen, Youmu, or Sakuya would say the same thing. Hell, other series have the exact same problem (Why are Jeanne Alter and Nash raped so much in Fate doujins? Why they specifically targeted so often?)

The funny thing is that the most horrifying part of the next chapter is actually something I saw in a doujin where Mokou was the victim. Since Mokou is my favourite character, I went into writing this story with an "Eye for An Eye" mindset. I'm going to be keeping that mindset if I write more chapters. I guess you could say this was written for the sake of revenge, though there's a level of irony there that I can't really get around. There's so much rape doujins of Mokou its almost maddening, so I'll probably keep adding more to this story so that at the very least there's one person out there who wants to keep things even.

I'm going to keep adding to this story until I've achieved some kind of peace towards how Mokou gets targeted so much, or if I feel things have finally evened out. If I were good at drawing, this would end up as a doujin. I'll stick with the talents I actually have for now.


	2. Grinding Explosive Inflation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaguya Houraisan gets ravaged by the Dahaka. An unexpected audience shows up to watch.

The Dahaka stared at the princess with blank yellow eyes. It's face nothing more than a black featureless stain. It's broad shoulders writhed beneath plates of blackened stone, as though billions of worms encased themselves in a suit of armor. And surrounding its pupil-less eyes were horns that curved downward to form a figure eight.

A world of tentacled walls and flailing flesh filled Kaguya Houraisan's vision. Golden light illuminated everything around her, though the constant flailing limbs created haunting shadows at the corner of her eyes. In the center was the Lunarian princess was still struggling against the tentacles binding her wrists and ankles.

Princess Kaguya Houraisan kept trying to bite down on the massive tentacle raping her mouth. Her efforts did nothing to stop the thrusts. It throbbed inside her mouth, her jaw straining to fit the oversized appendage. The princess kept pulled against her shackles, soft hands going slick from the beast's moistening skin. Strange juices flowed of its sides, dribbling down her limbs and soaking into her pink shirt and red dress.

"It hurts! Stop! Stop right now!" She tried to speak. Yet she could only choke and groan against the tentacle continuously slamming into the back of her throat.

"..Can't...Breathe.." Said the princess in between gags.

The tentacle rubbed itself against her teeth and slid across her tongue. Its rough, bumpy texture made the princess painfully aware of the limb's infinite length. Still trying to push it out, Kaguya's tongue stuck out of her mouth, pushing against the underside as it drove itself further and further down her throat.

Back and forth it into her body. Deeper and deeper with every thrust, rubbing against her tongue and tonsils. Her throat bulged with the tentacle's immense size. The princess never stopped gagging. Her choked groans sounded out with every thrust. Kaguya winced and let out a muffled yell as it pistoned down into her chest.

The beast's rumbling voice echoed a thousand times. It's very sound an affront to the cosmos.

_".emit fo lla rof denosirpmI .niaga dna niagA .uoy kaerb tsum I oS .uoy llik tonnac I .latrommi era uoY .nialpxe ot em wollA"_

Two extra tentacles burst from the beast's midsection. These did not have the round heads of the others, but ended in bulbous forms that opened like the petals of a flower. Suction cups lined the inner sides of the flower petals. At the center of the flower multiple stigmas, stiff and pointed like needles.

When the tentacles clamped down on Kaguya's breasts and squeezed against her pink shirt. This too was painful, the grip too tight against the silken cloth. Inside the flower buds, the stigmas whipped at her nipples, before piercing both the cloth and skin and growing larger inside her breasts. The grip on her breasts tightened as the feelers that pierced her nipples started thrusting in and out as though they were another orifice to fuck. Electric sensations shot through her being, making her squirm more against her bonds.

Her breathing became labored, shallow breaths through her nose. Each inhale had to be time in rhythm with the tentacle pumping into her mouth pussy. And kaguya moaned at the monster dick defiling her mouth, and at the tentacles squeezing her boobs and playing with her nipples. As each sensation built up, her breaths quickened, unable to contain the leaking between her legs.

More tentacles rose from underneath to curl around her slender legs and soft thighs. Further they rose until they began prodding at her ass and pussy. They rubbed against her clit, the tentacles squeezing, pulling, and pinching it swelled up along with her erect nipples. Kaguya could do nothing now. Only wince in surrealistic pain and pleasure as the tentacle in her mouth kept going further inside. It was down to her stomach now. wholly undigested. The appendage poked and prodded at every inch of her inner organs.

The princess felt everything. Felt the things penetrate into her nipples, felt her breasts leak and drip against the tentacles that squeeze and sucked them in a powerful vacuum. She tried to close her legs. Stop the fleshy limbs below from penetrating her sacred places. Tried to yell and scream at the faceless, expressionless thing that passively watched her own defilement. Her pained groans and loud, repeated gags sounded out above the sounds of sliding flesh. The tentacle in her mouth now struck repeatedly into her hips, the size making her intestines bulge against her skin. Back and forth. Brushing across her insides. The deeper it went, the faster it thrust, and through it all the tentacle throbbed so violently it vibrated inside of her.

Kaguya orgasmed. A spray of liquid out from her vagina, the splashing sounds accompanied by her own high-pitched squealing. Her body convulsed and pushed against her bonds. Yet the bondage never let go, and the sensations continued to pile into her. An Electric tingling pulsed through her skin and innards. Nipples pierced. Clit played with. The tentacle going down her mouth and body releasing a salty, thick liquid that clung to her mouth and tongue.

And she remained conscious through it all. Fully aware of everything. Her moans of horror and disgust echoed through the room as the tentacle through her mouth dove so far down it poked out of her ass. Everything stretched out, pain overwhelming her and forcing her eyes to widen and roll back. Her earlier gagging noises started again when the penetrating limb slid in and out, back and forth, fucking her asshole from the reverse direction.

XXXXXXXX

* * *

Still getting fucked through nearly every hole. Still being penetrated from mouth to ass and through her stiffened nipples, Kaguya winced and tried focus. Even then her eyes shook, rolling back at the cruel sensations wracking her form.

Princess Kaguya choked and gagged on the bumpy tendril in her throat. Pain coursed through her body as it continued to thrust out from her asshole. The opening was being stretched out, as well as her insides. Even the smaller tentacles still squeezed and whipped her swollen clit, and the gross appendages flailed inside her breasts.

The tentacles that ravaged her body increased their speed, thrusting and sliding in and out with no regard for the damage dealt to her delicate frame. Tears started to flow from her eyes at the same time white fluid started leaking between her legs. The princess' thighs began shaking in a mixture of both rage, humiliation, and arousal.

A helpless feeling that sent Kaguya into a frenzy. She struggled hard to escape from this extreme sexual torture, but the most she could do was try to throw her body and shake her head while the Dahaka's bumpy appendage penetrated her again and again.

She screamed and cursed, but whatever protest Kaguya tried to say became drowned once more beneath her continuous gagging. Again the tentacles increased their speed, and the wet squelching sound of the now glistening tendril bursting out of her ass grew louder.

The princess was gushing arousal fluid, petite thighs twitching as the small tentacles made shallow pokes into her pussy. Electric tingles inside her breasts sent violent spasms down to her toes. Moments later and Kaguya's eyes rolled back. A disbelieving screech erupted from her throat, but the veiny limb throbbing against her tongue muffled the sound . The beast did not stop defiling her body even as she squirted in an unwilling orgasm, its tentacles going even harder and faster as she gushed.

Princess Kaguya hung limp, body no longer resisting to the tentacles that prodded in and out of her insides. She couldn't speak. Couldn't communicate aside from giving the beast a baleful stare. Even now her mind denied what was happening to her. It felt like a nightmare, one she begged to wake up from.

"No. This isn't happening..." She thought to herself.

"Not like this. This can't be happening...Sullied...Defiled...made a plaything by this disgusting beast...I can't… I won't accept this!"

Her eyes stared back up at the behemoth still staring back. It's blank eyes and black hole of a face betrayed no emotion. The lights around the Dahaka illuminated only the figure-eight horns growing off the side of its head.

She tried to speak something in the form of a plea. Perhaps make a bargain or some kind of promise. Yet at that moment the tentacle that pushed all the way through her body throbbed one final time. It became even thicker, causing more pain, making her jaw open wider, and cutting off the circulation of air. Then it started to cum. Yellow-white liquid exploded out from its sides and at its end, filling her up and soaking her innards even as the tentacle never stopped moving.

XXXXXXX

* * *

Jizz never stopped flowing into Princess Kaguya's insides. The tentacle kept reverse fucking her asshole even as more cum cascaded out of her orifices. She was drowning. Suffocating. The taste of salt and the scent of aged fungus overwhelmed her senses. She opened her eyes wide as the liquid dribbled out of her mouth and burst from her nose. More of it flowed out her ass, spraying and splashing the tentacles that rubbed themselves on her white tabi socks.

Kaguya reflexively gasped for air but couldn't do anything but swallow more jizz. Her vision blurred, body and mind fighting against the lack of oxygen and the salty cream overwhelming her senses. The tentacle continued pumping the cum into her body for what seemed like another eternity, still spraying bucketfuls of cum as Kaguya blacked out. As the tentacles exited her mouth, it snapped up and flicked her nose, spraying a little bit more jizz into her nostrils.

Through it all her breasts were injected as well. Her petite boobs swelled until they became the size of her head. When the flowers let go of her skin, their feelers dripped with milk.

The princess vomited cum. Ejected it from her ass. Both orifices a fountain of liquid as she half-gurgled, half-groaned in frustration and disgust.

"You trash...You mongrel...Y-you'll pay for this.. You and Keine…I swear I'll…."

An earthquake shook the room, vibrations so loud as to drone out Kaguya's words. Stone and metallic plates shifted as the tentacles reaching up from the center of the room grabbed at the floor and pulled something up from beneath. The beast's expressionless face rose to reveal the rest of its body.

A human form. Grey and black skin alternating in random shades. Muscles like granite mountains. Thick. Rough. A body carved through the very erosion of earth and the screams of powerful souls. Its aura was palpable. A golden aura like the sands of some lost forgotten desert. Being in its presence, merely looking upon its form, filled her with a sheer dread. The very air itself blurred and smeared until the princess saw nothing else but the beast before her.

Something else rose from the sea of flesh and dirt. An appendage that did not flail or squirm like the tentacles beneath. Instead it stood straight up, golden veins pulsating golden glorious light. It was a monolith of sin, a tower of flesh, the size of which made Kaguya scream and shudder in abstract horror. The beast remained expressionless, though it was easy to imagine a hint of pride in its body language.

It was a monster penis so grand as to have its own aura, a hurricane of energy surrounding it. To describe the aura as the Dahaka's "killing intent" would not be accurate. Yet at the same time, it would not be incorrect.

"No..NO… GET AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME WITH THAT!"

The princess summoned another burst of magic. Floating orbs of energy exploded against the monster's chest and face. But it didn't flinch. Didn't budge. The eternity-infused magical energy splattered harmlessly against its skin with as much effect as a child throwing cotton against a brick wall.

Kaguya yelled and snarled at her attacker. Her hands switched between grabbing at the fingers on her head and pushing against the floor. Both of which did nothing. Her toes pushed downwards, but that did nothing but rub the soles of white tabi socks across the moist tentacles below. All kinds of magic burst against the creature's body. The room itself lit up in rainbow fireworks, flashing and banging in rapid succession. Again these broke harmlessly on the Dahaka's chest.

The Dahaka's free hand slowly reached out and gripped Kaguya's red dress. The silken cloth bunched up in his fist. With a single pull, the fabric tore off her waist, making her groan as the waistband snapped against her skin. He then reached up and did the same for her pink long sleeve shirt. Smaller tentacles the same for her her white panties and bra.

XXXXXXXX

* * *

Kaguya's shrill voice against the chamber.

"You can't be serious! It's impossible! Please! It'll never fit! I'll die"

The Dahaka turned her around, facing to the beast, long slender legs pulled apart and straightened in a puppeted invitation.

One of the beast's hands pushed down on the princess' head, fingers running through her lustrous hair. His other hand wrapped around her torso, pulling it into him. It stared at her as if she were a thing on display, shredded clothes still falling, nude body bound and helpless against the beast. The Dahaka growled. Hot vapors drifted down Kaguya's breasts and stomach.

"No." She whispered with widened eyes.

"Anything but this. I beg of you. I'll give you anything else."

Her bonds tightened before carrying her to perch atop the gargantuan penis. The beast spoke in its strange inarticulate tongue.

".uoy kaerb lliw I"

The tentacles pulled down against Kaguya's limbs, stretching her joints as the monolithic dick pressed against her hips. It couldn't fit. There was too much resistance. Her hips and pussy shook and spread as the oversized meat crushed her hips.

The princess looked down. Down at the shaft that extended from the Dahaka's nether regions. Down the divine spear curving into her precious place, ready to pierce the heavens above. It was as big than Kaguya's whole body. As thick as her torso, and longer than her full height. And her breathing became haggard as she realized exactly was about to happen. Kaguya squirmed, legs kicking out, white socks pushing against the shaft and base of the penis to get away from it.

"No… My purity. M-my sacred place… Don't do it! I beg of you!"

She could barely look at the Dahaka dick. Every time she did so a new rush of fear and panic swept through her.

Princess Kaguya. Pure. Untouched. A maiden from the heavens, born in the wise and all powerful Lunarian society. A princess celebrated through all of Japan for her unearthly beauty. Now Princess Kaguya was balanced atop the throbbing shaft of entropic justice.

A rough, familiar, human hand grabbed her shoulder. Kaguya turned her head and gasped, jaw hanging open. Was the person standing behind her an illusion? Or did this immortal human really find a way to find her in this place between the passages of time?

Fujiwara no Mokou, her long time enemy for a thousand years, floated behind her. White hair flowed in an unseen wind. White long-sleeve button shirt and loose red pants standing out amongst the black and yellow around her. There was a smile on her face, but she said nothing. The princess couldn't understand what was happening.

"Mokou. Help me. Stop this. I know we've had our differences in the past but this is too much. Don't let him do this to me!"

Mokou locked eyes with the princess. One eyebrow raised in contempt, as though she were speaking gibberish the whole time.

"Moko-" She gasped, as the Dahaka began pushing her down on her head with one hand.

It was far too large. The penis hole itself was about half as big as Kaguya's entire pussy. The head of the dick pushed against her inner thighs. A glistening, creamy-thick form of precum shifted down the penis. Dripping like condensation off a windowsill. It pushed again. Harder. And harder. Until pain grew on her head and arms from where the Dahaka pulled. The lower part of her hips hurt from the penis pressing into the bottom.

"It's useless. You'll never get it in. Stop this. Right now! Get off of me! Stop touching me with this disgusting thing!"

It kept pushing into her. The Dahaka leaned left and right to prod into the opening, trying to find a way in. The head of the dick pressed hard into her cunt, sliding between her butt before it had to adjust itself.

Mokou stepped forward and reached her hands out. Relief and gratitude seem to wash over Kaguya's face.

"Mokou?"

Her expression changed as she saw the other immortal's dig her fingers into her pussy. Mokou crouched down, a smile on her face, straining her arms, digging eight fingers into Kaguya's snatch as if she were about to split an apple in half with her hands.

"Mokou. Don't you dare! You bitch. I'll kill you!… *AAGH*…No wait.. Don't. No..O-…O-Okay, I get it. We won't fight anymore. You win. *EERGH* Please. Not this. I'll do anything!. I'll even have the rabbits build your homes for you. Y-y-you can even stay in Eintei from now on. I can give you the most lavish room. I'll give you whatever treasure you like. Riches! Money! I'll be your personal slave- *GAAAH* STOP IT MOKOU. PLEASE I DON"T WANT IT INSIDE OF ME."

Mokou pulled the pussy apart, fingers digging into Kaguya's insides. Kaguya tried to suppress her voice, but she let out a frail squeak with every new angle. That squeak turned into a periodic gasps as the Dahaka's dick finally got a clear path. The princess was in tears now. Her snarling voice directed at everyone in the room.

"Damn you! Damn you all! I'll have you executed a million times over! I will cut you to pieces over and over again! I'll -AAAAAWGLMPH"

The princess' body lurched, pulled down by the hand gripping her torso. Whatever it was she was saying cut off. Now she closed her eyes and grit her teeth. She whispered, head shaking as if rejecting everything happening around her.

"No…No…Someone help."

Kaguya slid down even more. A groan of pain escaped her lips. Eyes still shut. Tears still down her face. Yet the only thing that entered was the head of the penis. The Dahaka growled in frustration. Smoke descended from its face, nostrils flaring up and blowing an intense heat into the back of Kaguya's neck. Then its arms strained, attempting to pull Kaguya even further onto his penis. His left hand pulled at her arms. The tentacles from his chest pulled at her waist. His right hand pushed down on her head.

Princess Kaguya Houraisan had become a living onahole.

Her eyes were open now. Mouth agape as she slid even further and further. Every groove and wall of her tight pussy fighting against the intruder. Magic spells cast long ago shattered under the catastrophic pressure. It all fell inward, like castle gates shattering from an oversized battering ram. As the Dahaka dick thrust itself into the Lunarian Princess' most precious part there was the audible squelch of her obliterated hymen.

Kaguya screamed. Red droplets fell to the waiting tentacles below. Her hips gave out, and her long slender legs hung limp, jerking feebly.

"This isn't happening. Not like this. No man has ever touched me…"

Kaguya trembled. Eyes widened in shock. Her mouth hung open, mouth moving as though wanting to beg but barely to bring out the words. Blood splashed out from her now enlarged snatch and dripped onto the floor below.

Mokou crossed her arms and frowned, lost in thought.

The Dahaka kept pushing. Its ethereal lance stabbed deeper until it pressed against her womb. But the beast barely even had a third of its penis inside her. With great effort, he pulled her back up, before slamming her back down. The Dahaka thrust its hips as it did so. Rough movements then. The golden-veined penis mashed itself into her insides with continuous speed and furosity. The princess shrieked in an intense mix of disgust, anger and pain. Her body squirmed even harder than before, legs and shoulders convulsing as her entire lower body contorted to make way for the monstrous penis. An oval protrusion poked out across Kaguya's belly, skin and muscle stretching into the shape of a penis.

Kaguya wanted to close her eyes, but the intensity of the thrusts kept making her throw her head back, eyes wide open, pupils rolling up to the back of her head. Defiled. Broken. Between the merciless pounding was Kaguya's echoing shrieks..

"NOO… This Is'AAAGH- HappeniiIIIING - Bro-AAAGUH-ken…..TORN ...her-AEEERGH…aaah..AAAAH.."

The penis bulged out of Kaguya's stomach leaving no room for imagination. Even inside the princess it throbbed violently, the mushroom shaped head marking the exact place it smashed into her womb.

"Eiren….Eiren…help me Eiren!…"

Mokou grinned clapped her hands.

"Hah! And there's the quote I haven't heard in a while! I've been waiting for her to say since this started."

Behind the white-haired immortal, another voice giggled.

It was a woman in a deep purple dress that matched her purple eyes. Her thick, knee-length golden blonde hair ended with red ribbons tied to the ends. Atop her head was a white mob cap with a thin red ribbon tied to the front. This newcomer had a tall, mature body. Light skin. The purple dress clung to her thighs and accentuated voluptuous curves, heavy-set breasts and hourglass body. She giggled behind a paper fan held to her mouth.

The woman standing on empty space was Yukari Yakumo, the gap youkai. One of the oldest and most powerful beings in Gensokyo.

Yukari giggled as well, idly closing her paper fan and turning to the others.

"Yes. The fandom hasn't used that meme in quite some time."

Mokou looked at her and blinked.

"The…what?"

Yukari giggled and glanced over her shoulder at Reimu.

"Don't worry about it. More importantly, this is Kaguya? She's much weaker than I remember. Rather insulting to you, Mokou, since you've always had so much trouble dealing with her."

"Hey!" Mokou protested. Beyond that singular word, she couldn't think of a comeback.

The princess went berserk. She lashed against her bonds, screaming louder than ever before, voice becoming a constant stream of threats.

"Let me go right now! Unhand me. Stop! STOP I'll make you wish you were never born! I'll cut off your limbs and hang you on a hook, and leave you to rot until the end of time! I'll torture you until you beg for death. I won't let you do this! You can't do as you please! No! Stop! I-I can't accept this! I refuse!"

Mokou and Yukari smirked. Then someone else stepped into view. Keine appeared in her human form, clothed in her usual blue dress, black high heels, and pagoda hat. The schoolteacher smiled in satisfaction, shoulders relaxing and body leaning back.

"While this may seem like a paradox, I am still aware of what you did. We came back because I wanted to see this for myself. After all, what's the point of administering punishment if you aren't sure it actually happened?"

Mokou frowned and held her chin with one hand.

"Why isn't the Dahaka attacking us though?"

Yukari giggled once more. Her paper fan closed, and her smug face showed that she believed herself to be the smartest person in the room.

"We didn't technically do anything to mess with the different timelines. So the Dahaka only has eyes for the princess here."

"...but...we're here now, and Keine had gone backwards.. So...we technically did? Right?" Said Mokou, scratching her head.

The teacher gave an uncharacteristic punch to Mokou's shoulder.

"Don't think about it too much. Ask about it later and I'll tell you."

Mokou rubbed her shoulder and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Kaguya was in tears again. Not only were they watching her be defiled, they were treating it as though it was no big deal. Once again her rage and anger flowed into her being, body glowing with powerful magic that shined in multiple colors.

Then there was an audible squelch as the dahak smashed his penis through her hips. Her pussy stretched out into an obscene shape, and Kaguya had gone limp once more. All the magic that surrounded her disappeared in an instant.

"Aaaaaaaaggh….uuuuuuughhh." She murmured feebly.

That's when the Dakaha started thrusting.

What took an eternity to break the first time now fell without resistance. The squelching and squishing of flesh came out rhymically and in rapid succession, the penis sliding in and out of Kaguya with ease. The princess was squealing like a pig now, shrieking with pain on every thrust.

"AAAH! AAH! AAAAH! It hurts! It hurts! Stop! Stoop! AAAAAAAH"

Her please only prompted the beast to thrust even faster. The rhythmic beat became a near constant tone, a repeat sound where each beat sounded before the last one even finished. The beast moved so fast that they thought they could see after images between each thrust.

The princess was still trying fighting back, attempting to manipulate eternity and change the situation. Her intention may have been to freeze the Dahaka into a single moment, or delay the Dahaka's movements to ease the pain. It was also obvious that beast continued it's business unaffected by Kaguya's spells. More and more of the Dahaka's wet-sandy cum flooded into the princess' crushed womb.

Deeper and deeper the bulge stretched up Kaguya's body. What started at her hips now beat into her chest, slamming its way up her torso. The Dahaka dick was so far into the princess she coughed up blood. The bulge slammed into her insides further and further, impaling her with its oversized shaft. To the others it was like witnessing someone dig a hole using a mallet.

The Lunarian princess was throwing up. Along with the myriad of liquids came solids too. Things that should stay in a person's body were being pushed out her throat. The dick bulge was at her breasts now, still thrusting in and out at an inhuman pace. The Dahaka's hips swayed through its full range of motion, with long deep thrusts that pulled Kaguya ever further towards the base of his penis. Kaguya's eyes rolled back as far as they could go now, wide open in panic and disbelief to what was happening inside her.

"My. How unsightly." Yukari sneered while waving the paper fan in front of her face again.

Behind them a fourth person appeared. A shrine maiden with a simple red dress, white detached sleeves, and a red bow on her black hair. She glanced at the others, before doing a double take back to Kaguya.

"What's going on here- OH GOD WHAT IS THAT!?" The miko yelped, voice shaking while her expression locked in a horrified cringe.

"She's getting fucked. Obviously." Said Mokou

Mokou's eyebrows raised. "What the fuck? Who let you in here?"

"Hey. Language." Said Reimu as if it were an automatic response. Her horrified face remained the same.

The others didn't say anything, but watched Reimu shift through several layers of shock, horror, confusion, before acceptance of the mutilation happening in front of her.

"What... what am I watching?" inclined Reimu when she finally got her bearings.

"Here's a better question. Why are you even here?" asked Mokou. There was no anger in her voice. The immortal spoke with genuine curiosity.

"Yukari and I came here to investigate someone trying to mess with the barrier…Except she ended up leaving me behind so I had to fly here on my own."

Keine smiled with held her head up high.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that anymore. I took care of it."

"You took care of it?...And you took care of it by... having this happen!?"

"Well.. Not technically me. I didn't actually do anything, even though I know a different me did. Most of the fault lies in the beast there. Also, because of my method, nobody ever actually messed with the barrier. I don't know what Yukari told you."

"...What?" Reimu sighed and scratched her head.

The teacher brought her hand up to pinch to bridge of her nose.

"It's complicated. Join Mokou at the end of the day and I'll tell you."

"...What?" Reimu wasn't sure if she was being patronized. "...So basically I came here and beat up Tewi, Reisen, and Eiren for nothing?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

The princess' yells echoed from the tentacle room and out the portal. Moans and screams filling the air around Entei Castle.

Kaguya screamed, fighting speak, to plead at her captors. But in the next moment she closed her mouth, fighting to keep more gore from sliding out of her throat. Blood and organs plopped on the floor to mix with the yellow-white semen.

"Is this even necessary? I should put a stop to this."

Mokou, Yukari, and Keine all turned to stare at the shrine maiden. A drop of sweat dripped down Reimu's head, before she raised both hands and floated away. She crossed her arms and continued to watch the horror unfold, one hand slowly rising to cover her own mouth. Yukari smiled staring more at Reimu than the princess' own mutilation.

Reimu screamed at that moment too.

"HOLY GODS! WHY DOES THAT LOOK SO SILLY AND GROSS AT THE SAME TIME!?...oh.. Oh I think I'm going to be sick."

The shrine maiden was the only one in the room to have that reaction. Keine shook her head. Yukari and Mokou both rolled their eyes. Reimu's knees shook, before she collapsed backwards into a casual lawnchair that floated up from a portal behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Both of Reimu's hands were over her mouth now. Her expression worsened as Kaguya's face become more extreme. The princess eyes were rolling back while tears streamed down, Kaguya's broken voice gurgling at the red-white liquid spraying from her throat. There was the sound of gagging. Pained chokes that wracked the princess' body. A particularly loud gag shot the white fluid to spray from out of her nostrils.

Reimu blinked. Her twisted, shocked expression softened into one of passive annoyance.

"Okay. This is getting silly. I…. I don't even understand what's going on anymore."

"It's like seeing one of Yukari's train wrecks. I can't stop staring."

Keine grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes. He's certainly running a train through her isn't she?"

Yukari pointed her fan at the teacher.

"Hey! I was going to say that!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Fresh gurgles and choked cries rang out within the timeless dimension. It was impossible for Kaguya to speak, insides pounded and pushed out as they were. The Dahaka kept thrusting even deeper. In and out with monumental thrusts that grinded against every inch of Kaguya's innards. The dick bulge was at her throat now, milky-white skin stretched out to give it an obscene human shape.

The princess' cheeks puffed up. Her mouth was closed tight, still clenched to keep what was inside from coming out. Her eyes closed, then opened in a new wave of fear, shock, and pain. Shining semen erupted from her nose, and the pressure of the Dahaka's oragasm forced her mouth was open.

"Oh no. Don't tell me we'll see it come out of her." Reimu squeaked.

Each member of the audience leaned closer, squinting at the shape emerging from Kaguya's throat. Its rough outline appeared briefly, before pulling back into her body, as though it were shy of their gaze.…Then it sprang forward and erupted past the princess' lips like a child pulling a prank.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" They all screamed and leaned back in genuine surprise.

The head of the Dahaka's penis slid in and out of Kaguya's entire body. She had become nothing more than a Lunarian onahole now. An object skewered and shikababbed all the way through by a throbbing, gnarled penis.

"Oh gross! Princess! Cover yourself will ya!?"

Mokou threw an orange paper talisman forward. It turned in the air until it landed flat, stuck over Kaguya's mouth. Their view of the penis head now blocked by the burning orange veil. But even then they could still see the dick pressing against it, stretching the paper as if about to burst through it a second time. The Dahaka went even faster. Its reverse language and backwards breathing getting faster and faster. Time itself bent and split to make way for its gargantuan thrusts.

"You know Mokou, if you want in on pounding Kaguya like that, I can let you have it. In fact, I can even give both you and Keine dicks if it so pleases you. I'd have to gap away someone else dick, but I'm sure it won't be anyone of importance."

The pair exchanged glances before staring at the shattered princess. Every inch of Kaguya was being ravaged. The same smaller tentacles that grabbed Eiren earlier burst from the Dahaka's chest and pushed their way into her ass. Moments later and the miniscule tentacles slid out of her nose, gently slipping past the talisman to wrap against the penis. The whole thing looked to be some strange form of demonic masturbation.

"No thanks. From the looks of things all we'll get is sloppy seconds."

"Don't be so sure of that."

At that moment the Dahaka roared. A throaty howl of baritone ecstasy shook the castle down to the its foundations. The dick bulge in Kaguya's torse became less defined. Rounded. It swelled up as the skin stretched beyond what any normal human or Lunarian can handle. Kaguya writhed anew, pupils darting every which was as though searching for something, anything to stop the calamity within her beaten pussy.

Reimu's eyes widened. She fell off the chair to her hands and knees and vomited just as thick, gloppy juices squirted from the princess' nostrils and out the sides of her taped mouth.

The Dahaka semen would have spilled out to the floor, but Mokou's charm held it back. Instead, the pressure increased inside Kaguya, filling her up, inflating her belly like a balloon. Her arms and legs continued to thrash, stained white socks rubbing on the floor now that she had descended the full length of the Dahaka's penis.

Yukari turned and leered at the others.

"Heads up. I think we may be in the splash zone."

They all stared at the princess' swelling form, then sprinted towards Yukari's portal. An explosion set off behind them the second they stepped through the portal, and fluids of every kind splashed onto their backsides.

"UUUUGH!" They all said cringing at the moist viscera sticking to their clothes.

"...Ugh." Mokou raised her arms and inspected her ruined clothes. She then picked up a white-red soaked intestine off her shoulder.

"Ew." Mokou said before giving it an underhanded toss towards Reimu.

"EEEW OH GODS WHY AAAH!" screamed the shrine maiden as she dodged to the right and crashed into Keine.

Behind them, Yukari and Keine exchanged nods as the portal closed.

The princess had died. Yet, her torment wasn't over. The Dahaka was invincible and unstoppable. Princess Kaguya Houraisan was immortal and would continue coming back after getting killed. The Dahaka would be upon her again as soon as she came back. From there, her destruction would continue.

And Yukari wanted to watch.

XXXXXXXX

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Commentary (Repeat of Earlier Commentary)**

I personally despise guro and snuff, but I didn't want to pull my punches when writing this. Inspiration for this work came out of me questioning why Mokou gets raped so much in doujins. Since she's my favourite character in the series, it irked me how much hentai artists played favoritism with different characters and different fetishes. Why is Mokou hated among hentai artists? I imagine people who like Reisen, Youmu, or Sakuya would say the same thing. Hell, other series have the exact same problem (Why are Jeanne Alter and Nash raped so much in Fate doujins? Why they specifically targeted so often?)

The funny thing is that the whole "fucking her organs out" is actually something I saw in a doujin where Mokou was the victim. Since Mokou is my favourite character, I went into writing this story with an "Eye for An Eye" mindset. I'm going to be keeping that mindset if I write more chapters. I guess you could say this was written for the sake of revenge, though there's a level of irony there that I can't really get around. There's so much rape doujins of Mokou its almost maddening, so I'll probably keep adding more to this story so that at the very least there's one person out there who wants to keep things even.

I'm going to keep adding to this story until I've achieved some kind of peace towards how Mokou gets targeted so much, or if I feel things have finally evened out. If I were good at drawing, this would end up as a doujin. I'll stick with the talents I actually have for now.


End file.
